St. Canard Police Station
The St. Canard Police Station is the facility from which the St. Canard Police Department operates. It maintains a cellblock to temporarily place suspects and freshly apprehended criminals. Darkwing is a regular involuntary guest. History The St. Canard Police Station is one of the two primary insitutions in St. Canard dedicated to public safety, the other being SHUSH Central. The police station is less hi-tech one, but still outfitted with all needed to keep the city safe within the confines of the law. Fiction Cartoon Darkwing Duck captures the entire biker gang and delivers them by brake-flight to the St. Canard Police Station. The officer at the front desk is taken off-guard, which Darkwing ignores to give him all the details on himself to spread around and in particular to the press. Only once done does he leave the man alone to speak to the reporters he imagines to have gathered outside by now. Of course, there's no one awaiting him when he steps outside. / His next visit to the police station is not nearly as positive either. Taurus Bulba frames him for the theft of the Waddlemeyer Ramrod and arranges his arrest. Darkwing is taken to the holding cells and, whether on purpose or by coincidence, placed in the same cell as the leader of the biker gang. The gang leader is glad with the opportunity to throw a punches in revenge, but Darkwing is down in the dumps over Bulba's trap he fell into and therefore invites the gang leader to pummel him. This creeps out the gang leader enough that he backs off. Before it can escalate, Launchpad crashes through the cell wall with the Ratcatcher. He and Darkwing escape to go after Bulba. Darkwing's next visit to the police station also is as a prisoner. Due to a mixup, St. Canard thinks Launchpad is Darkwing Duck. Darkwing tries to publically stop crime to prove Launchpad can't be him, but instead causes public disturbances and is arrested. He tries to argue his way out of jail by explaining he's the real Darkwing Duck, which doesn't work because his cell is full of fake Darkwings imitating Launchpad. His family has to bail him out, for which they use Launchpad's popularity and the money they get from letting the officers take photos with him. Honker would be the next to see the other side of the station's prison bars. While trying to stop Splatter Phoenix, Honker is mistaken for an art thief and arrested. His family comes to pay his bail; his parents being angry and Tank being mildly impressed. Officer Rivera arrests Drake Mallard on charges of counterfeiting. Because Drake maintains that the fake money was grown on a tree, the tree's remains are stored in a bag with the money as evidence. Rivera leaves the bag in a file cabinet, which soon sprouts legs and makes a break for it. Its escape route just so happens to go straight through Drake's cell, freeing him too. When the Fearsome Five plan to take over St. Canard]], they have two institutions to deal with first: the SCPD and SHUSH. For both, they simply target the respective headquarters. Bushroot and Liquidator are sent to deal with the police station, which Bushroot is to uproot by planting a super-beanstalk at its foundation. Liquidator is there to deal with any policemen that would try to stop Bushroot. Their part of the plan is a success, if darkened by the arrival of Darkwing. He is unwillingly accompanied by Stegmutt, whom the villains trick into beating up Darkwing and give them a chance to escape. Darkwing is furious at Stegmutt and walks away in anger, leaving the stegosaurus to wail out his misery against the beanstalk. Stegmutt's strength is too much for it and it falls over. The police station lands in the waters of Audubon Bay. Fortunately, Neptunia and Hal are nearby to save the people still inside. Negaduck is at it again some time later. Darkwing is working to improve his image with the civilian portion of St. Canard and as part of that visits the police station to offer the chief a vacation period of two weeks during which he will protect the city for them. The police force takes him up on it and mere hours later Darkwing is given the Key to the City of St. Canard by the mayor who also gets to go on a vacation. Negaduck cannot stand Darkwing on a good day, but the sweetened up version has him furious. He gets the crooks of the city to go out stealing with all the police gone specifically so Darkwing's team will arrest them and lock them up in the police station. Next, he steals the key to the city from Darkwing and sets all criminals loose with the order to gather their loot at the police station. He returns the key afterwards to blame Darkwing for the crimewave and have the civilians deal with him. Once the crooks have brought together a worthwhile pile of riches, Negaduck offers them a party down in the cellblock. They buy it, and once they're all inside he closes the cells so he can keep the loot for himself. By this time, Darkwing has recovered and comes after his enemy. He tricks Negaduck into the cellblock and lets the former minions deal with him. Before he leaves, he places a letter for the police to find on the pile of riches. It holds an explanation of what happened and the promise that the old Darkwing is back. With the assistance of the D-2000 supercomputer, Darkwing captures the Cheese Gang when they are trying to rob a bank. They are sent off to the police station. D-2000 rapidly becomes better at catching crooks and the next time the Cheese Gang escapes, the supercomputer has them back at the police station well before Darkwing can get to them on the Ratcatcher. Due to meddling with her programming, D-2000 falls in love with Darkwing and responds badly to his rejection. Being a supercomputer hooked up to multiple databases, she adjusts Darkwing's files wherever she can to make him look bad. One of her targets is the police computer, which she has issue a warrant for an arrest on charges of crimes of the heart. Category:Locations Category:Prisons